Global navigational satellite systems (GNSS) are known and include the global positioning system (GPS) and the Russian global orbiting navigational satellite system (GLONASS). GNSS-based navigational systems are used for navigation and positioning applications. In the GPS navigational system, GPS receivers receive satellite positioning signals from a set of up to 32 satellites deployed in 12-hour orbits about earth and dispersed in six orbital planes at an altitude of 10,900 nautical miles. Each GPS satellite continuously transmits two spread spectrum, L-band signals: an L1 signal having a frequency f.sub.L1 of 1575.42 MHz, and an L2 signal having a frequency f.sub.L2 of 1227.6 MHz. The L1 signal from each satellite is modulated by two pseudo-random codes, the coarse acquisition (C/A) code and the P-code. The P-code is normally encrypted, with the encrypted version of the P-code referred to as the Y-code. The L2 signal from each satellite is modulated by the Y-code. The C/A code is available for non-military uses, while the P-code (Y-code) is reserved for military uses.
GPS navigational systems determine positions by timing how long it takes the coded radio GPS signal to reach the receiver from a particular satellite (e.g., the travel time). The receiver generates a set of codes identical to those codes (e.g., the Y-code or the C/A-code) transmitted by the satellites. To calculate the travel time, the receiver determines how far it has to shift its own codes to match the codes transmitted by the satellites. The determined travel times for each satellite are multiplied by the speed of light to determine the distances from the satellites to the receiver. By receiving GPS signals from four or more satellites, a receiver unit can accurately determine its position in three dimensions (e.g., longitude, latitude, and altitude). A conventional GPS receiver typically utilizes the fourth satellite to accommodate a timing offset between the clocks in the receiver and the clocks in the satellites. Additional satellite measurements can be used to improve the position solution.
Safety-critical satellite navigation systems require highly accurate and reliable measurement information. In safety-of-life applications such as precision aircraft landing, the equipment must be designed to ensure that it is extremely unlikely that it provides misleading navigation data (i.e., the system must function with high integrity). Noise in the code ranging (pseudorange) measurements degrades accuracy and can cause disagreements between redundant navigation sources (false alarms). Common methods to reduce ranging measurement error, such as complementary filtering of code and carrier measurements (carrier smoothing), require continuous carrier tracking, which can be difficult to maintain in interference and jamming environments. Enhancements in integrity, accuracy and carrier continuity are needed in safety-critical applications.